The goal of this project is to determine whether significant differences exist in the bioavailability of EtOH in female subjects following oral and IV administration at doses utilized for the management of methanol and ethylene glycol toxicity. The results of this study will be the basis for the next step in the resolution of this problem which is the development of guidelines for loading dose regimens in males and females.